List of Robot Masters (Dantescifi)
This is the list of the Robot Masters from Megaman, one of the most famous video game enemies in history, with all canon and fanon elements. Note: The list is in alphabetical order. *Acid Man *Acorn Man *Air Man *Airhorn Man *Alcohol Masters and Mistresses **Ale Man **Beer Man **Champagne Woman **Gin Man **Rum Man **Tequila Man **Vodka Man **Whisky Man **Wine Woman *Algae Man *Animal Masters and Mistresses **Aardvark Man **Agouti Man **Alligator Man **Ant Man **Anteater Man **Ape Man **Armadillo Man **Baboon Man **Badger Man **Bandicoot Man **Bat Man **Beaver Man **Bison Man **Butterfly Woman **Camel Man **Cat Woman **Catfish Man **Centipede Man **Chameleon Man **Cheetah Man **Chicken Man **Chimp Man **Chipmunk Man **Clam Man **Cougar Man **Cow Woman **Crab Man **Crayfish Man **Crocodile Man **Crow Man **Deer Man **Dog Man **Dolphin Man **Donkey Man **Duck Man **Eagle Man **Eland Man **Elephant Man **Elk Man **Emu Man **Falcon Man **Fly Man **Fox Man **Frog Man **Gazelle Man **Gecko Man **Gerbil Man **Giraffe Man **Goat Man **Gorilla Man **Grasshopper Man **Hamster Man **Hawk Man **Hippo Man **Hornet Man **Horse Man **Hound Man **Hummingbird Man **Hyena Man **Ibex Man **Ibis Man **Iguana Man **Impala Man **Jackal Man **Jackdaw Man **Jaguar Man **Jellyfish Man **Kangaroo Man **Kinkajou Man **Kiwi Man **Koala Man **Kudu Man **Lion Man **Lizard Man **Llama Man **Lobster Man **Lycaon Man **Lynx Woman **Mammoth Man **Manatee Woman **Mandrill Man **Mantis Man **Meerkat Man **Mole Man **Monkey Man **Moose Man **Mosquito Man **Moth Man **Mouse Man **Musasabi Man **Muskox Man **Narwhal Man **Newt Man **Nightingale Woman **Numbat Man **Octopus Man **Okapi Man **Opossum Man **Orangutan Man **Orca Man **Ostrich Man **Otter Man **Owl Man **Oyster Woman **Panda Man **Pangolin Man **Panther Woman **Peacock Man **Pelican Man **Penguin Man **Pig Man **Pigeon Man **Platypus Man **Quail Man **Rabbit Man **Raccoon Man **Rat Man **Raven Man **Rhino Man **Salamander Man **Scorpion Man **Seagull Man **Seahorse Man **Seal Man **Shark Man **Sheep Man **Skunk Man **Sloth Man **Snail Man **Snake Man **Spider Man (Web Man) **Squid Man **Squirrel Man **Stag Man **Stingray Man **Swan Woman **Tamarin Man **Tapir Man **Tiger Man **Toad Man **Tortoise Man **Toucan Man **Turkey Man **Turtle Man **Uakari Man **Vole Woman **Vulture Man **Walrus Man **Wanigame Man **Warthog Man **Weasel Man **Whale Man **Wolf Man **Wolverine Man **Woodpecker Man **Xenosaurus Man **Yak Man **Yamayagi Man **Zebra Man **Zebu Man *Aqua Man *Arachne Woman *Astro Man *Avalanche Man *Bake Man *Balloon Man *Barbecue Man *Barbwire Man *Barrier Man *Battery Man *Billiard Man *Binary Man *Blade Man *Blast Man *Blasto Woman *Blitz Man *Boost Man *Boulder Man *Bounce Woman *Brick Man *Bubble Man *Burner Man *Burst Man *Butane Man *Cable Man *Car Man *Carnival Man *Cash Man (Money Man) *Casino Man *Cerberus Man *Chair Man *Charge Man (Train Man) *Check Woman *Chemistry Man *Chill Man *Cigar Man *Cigarette Man (Smoke Man) *Cipher Man *Clamp Man *Clay Man *Clown Man *Cloud Man *Clover Man *Cold Man *Cologne Man *Color Man *Comet Woman *Commando Man *Concrete Man *Cosmic Man *Crash Man *Crayon Man *Crush Woman *Crystal Man *Cube Man *Dart Man *Demolition Man *Deodorant Man *Detergent Man *Dial Man (Telephone Man) *Diamond Man *Dino Man *Disco Man *Dive Man *Door Man *Drill Man *Dust Man *Dynamo Man *Elec Man *Element Masters and Mistresses **Earth Man **Water Woman **Wind Man **Fire Man (Flame Man) *Face Man *Flash Man *Flood Man *Fluid Man *Food Man *Foot Man *Forest Man *Freeze Man *Frigid Man *Frost Man *Fruit Masters and Mistresses **Apple Man **Apricot Woman **Avocado Man **Banana Man **Blackberry Woman **Blueberry Man **Boysenberry Woman **Caimito Man **Cantaloupe Man **Carambola Man (Starfruit Man) **Ceriman Man **Cherimoya Man (Custard Apple Man) **Cherry Man **Coconut Man **Cranberry Man **Date Man **Dragonfruit Man (Pitaya Man) **Durian Man **Elderberry Man **Feijoa Man **Fig Man **Goji Man **Grapefruit Man **Grape Man **Guama Man (Ice Cream Bean Man) **Guanabana Man **Guava Woman **Honeydew Man **Jackfruit Man (Nangka Man) **Jujube Man **Kiwano Man **Kiwifruit Man **Lemon Man **Lime Man **Longan Man **Lucuma Man (Eggfruit Man) **Lychee Woman **Mango Man **Mangosteen Man **Naranjilla Man **Nectarine Man **Noni Man **Olive Man **Orange Man **Papaya Man **Passionfruit Man **Peach Man **Pear Man **Persimmon Man **Pineapple Man **Plum Man **Pomegranate Man **Quince Man **Rambutan Man **Raspberry Woman **Sapodilla Man **Snakefruit Man (Salak Man) **Strawberry Woman **Tamarind Man **Tangelo Woman **Tangerine Man **Watermelon Woman **Yumberry Man *Fuel Man *Galaxy Man *Garbage Man (Trash Man) *Gas Man *Gas Can Man *Gemini Man *Ghost Man *Glass Man *Glue Man *Gravity Man *Ground Man *Guts Man *Gyro Man (Helicopter Man) *Halfshell Man *Hard Man *Hat Man *Head Man *Heat Man *Helium Man *Hell Man *Hero Man *Hit Man *Homing Man *Hot Man *House Man *Household Masters and Mistresses **Blender Man **Clock Man **Fridge Man **Hairdryer Woman **Lamp Man **Microwave Man **Plug Man **Stove Man **Television Man **Toaster Man **Vacuum Man *Hurricane Man *Hypno Woman *Illusion Man *Inferno Man *Infinity Man *Jet Man *Jewel Man *Joke Man *Jolt Man *Jungle Man *Junk Food Masters and Mistresses **Bacon Man **Bubblegum Woman **Burger Man **Burrito Man **Cake Woman **Candy Man **Chicken Nugget Man **Chocolate Man **Cookie Man **Corndog Man **Cotton Candy Woman **Cupcake Woman **Donut Man **Fries Man **Hotdog Man **Ice Cream Man **Licorice Man **Lollipop Man **Ketchup Man **Mac-n-Cheese Man **Marshmallow Man **Milkshake Woman **Muffin Man **Mustard Man **Pancake Man **Pizza Man **Popcorn Man **Potato Chip Man **Pretzel Man **Sandwich Man **Soda Man **Spaghetti Man **Taco Man *Junk Man *Kaboom Man *Kaleidoscope Man *Keys Man *Knight Man *Laser Man *Lawnmower Man *Leaf Man *Lipstick Woman *Liquid Man *Lockjaw Man *Lottery Man *Magic Man *Magma Man *Magnet Man *Mailbox Man *Massive Man *Maze Man *Medic Man *Megaphone Man *Metal Man *Milk Man *Mirror Man *Mud Man *Music Man *Music Instrument Masters and Mistresses **Accordion Man **Banjo Man **Bass Man **Bugle Man **Clarinet Man **Drum Man **Flute Man **Gong Man **Guitar Man **Harmonica Man **Harp Man **Microphone Man **Piano Man **Saxophone Man **Trombone Man **Trumpet Man **Tuba Man **Ukulele Man **Violin Man **Xylophone Man *Mythical Masters and Mistresses **Basilisk Man **Blemmyes Man **Centaur Man **Cyclops Man **Dragon Man **Ettin Man **Fairy Woman **Gargoyle Man **Golem Man **Griffin Man **Kirin Man **Manticore Man **Mermaid Woman (Splash Woman) **Pegasus Man **Peryton Man **Phoenix Man **Satyr Man (Faun Man) **Sciapod Man **Sphinx Woman **Tengu Man **Unicorn Man **Vampire Man **Yeti Man **Zombie Man *Napalm Man *Needle Man *Neon Man *Nitro Man (Motorcycle Man) *Nuke Man *Nut Masters and Mistresses **Almond Man **Chestnut Man **Peanut Man **Pistachio Man **Walnut Man *Occupations Masters and Mistresses **Baker Man **Butcher Man **Carpenter Man **Dentist Man **Doctor Man **Farmer Man **Firefighter Man **Mail Man **Mechanic Man **Nurse Woman **Plumber Man **Police Man **Surgeon Man **Waiter Man *Ooze Man *Optic Man (Eye Man) *Orb Man *Oro Man *Pachinko Man *Paint Man *Paper Man *Parasol Woman *Pen Man *Pencil Man *Perfume Woman *Phantom Man *Pharaoh Man *Pinball Man *Pinwheel Man *Pipe Man *Pirate Man *Plant Masters and Mistresses **Cactus Man **Flower Woman **Grass Man **Plant Man **Tree Man **Tumbleweed Man *Platinum Man *Plunger Man *Polar Man *Poultry Man *Power Man *Primal Man *Prism Man *Psy Man *Psycho Man *Pulsar Man *Pump Man *Quick Man *Rainbow Man *Repair Man *Rocket Woman *Rope Man *Sailor Man *Sand Man *Satellite Man *Scorch Man *Search Man *Shade Man *Shadow Man *Shine Man *Skull Man *Sky Man *Slash Man *Slaughter Man *Slice Man *Slush Man *Snow Man *Soak Man *Soap Man *Solar Man *Spark Man *Spike Man *Spook Man (Ghost Man) *Sports Masters and Mistresses **Baseball Man **Basketball Man **Bowling Man **Boxing Man **Dodgeball Man **Football Man **Golf Man **Hockey Man **Soccer Man **Tennis Man **Volleyball Man *Spring Man *Squirt Man *Star Man *Stereo Man *Stone Man *Storm Man *Subzero Man *Surf Man *Swamp Man *Switch Man *Tank Man *Tar Man *Taxi Man *Thermometer Man *Thorn Man *Tiki Man *Time Man *Tofu Man *Tomahawk Man *Tomb Man *Tombstone Man *Tool Man *Tool Masters and Mistresses **Cut Man (Scissors Man) **Hammer Man **Nail Man **Saw Man **Screwdriver Man **Wrench Man *Top Man *Toxic Man *Traffic Man *Trinitro Man *Tropic Woman *Turbine Man *Unicycle Man *Vending Machine Man *Vegetable Masters and Mistresses **Artichoke Man **Asparagus Man **Aubergine Woman **Beet Man **Broccoli Man **Cabbage Man **Carrot Man **Cauliflower Man **Celery Woman **Corn Man **Cucumber Man **Daikon Man **Garlic Man **Jicama Man **Kale Man **Leek Man **Lettuce Woman **Mushroom Man **Okra Woman **Onion Man **Parsnip Man **Pea Woman **Potato Man **Pumpkin Man **Radish Man **Rhubarb Man **Scallion Man **Spinach Man **Squash Man **Taro Man **Tomato Man **Turnip Man **Yam Man **Zucchini Man *Vision Man *Volcano Man *Volt Man *Wave Man *Weapons Masters and Mistresses **Axe Man **Bayonet Man **Bomb Man **Cannon Man **Chaingun Man **Chainsaw Man **Dagger Man **Gatling Man **Grenade Man **Gun Man (Pistol Man) **Katana Man **Knives Man **Lance Man **Rapier Man **Rifle Man **Rocketlauncher Man **Scythe Man **Shield Man **Sickle Man **Slingshot Man **Spear Man **Sword Man (Saber Man) **Tonfa Woman **Whip Man *Weather Masters and Mistresses **Blizzard Man **Hurricane Man **Rain Man **Tornado Man *Windmill Man *Wizard Man *Wood Man *X-ray Man *Yamato Man *Yo-yo Man *Yoku Man *and a myriad of others Category:List of Robot Masters